Pokemon Unown Adventure
by Dustchu
Summary: Ben and his two siblings have been thrust into the world of Pokemon after a psychopath from a mysterious organization demanded an object from Ben. they must find out what this something is while avoiding getting killed. Summery sucks I guess. Rated M for language bloody fight scenes and some death. ON HOLD!


**This is a story I came up about a week ago. Pokémon Mystery dungeon.**

**Um enjoy? Heh. This story might cross over with my other ones in the future. Not sure yet, but wait and see. :D:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; if I did, stuff would go a bit different.**

My name is Benjamin West. I'm eighteen years old, I'm six feet seven inches have brown hair blue eyes and living in a house in New York; it tends to be dull at times but I have to deal with it. My day started out like any other one would, I get up and fix food for everybody while getting my younger brother and sister ready for school. My parents could be helping but my dad is away on his military tour in Iraq and my mom is busy at work. I guess I could consider myself lucky in a sense. I was sitting downstairs on the couch watching the news when.

"BEEEEEEEEEEENN!" someone yelled from upstairs.

I sighed with a sense of frustration. "WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I yelled back with an equal level of volume.

"WHERE'S MY BACK PACK?!"

"IT'S IN YOUR CLOSET!" I hollered back, feeling more and more annoyed with each passing moment.

"FOUND IT!" The voice yelled back followed by rapid footsteps coming from downstairs. A girl wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, she possessed shoulder-length black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. A blue backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Whatcha doing Ben?" she asked me.

"Just watching the news Jess, you got everything?"

She sighed. "Yeeesss," she drawled out.

"Text books?"

"Yes."

"Worksheet?"

"Yes."

"Cellphone?"

"Yes."

"Homework from yesterday?"

She stared at me then took off upstairs running. I chuckled a little to myself; she always has a tendency to forget important things.

"And now back to our main story," the news reporter that was currently on air spoke. I immediately straightened up on the couch to be in a better position as I paid close attention.

"Today at the Attica correctional facility, a convict by the name of Jimmy 'The Nail' Harwell escaped just three hours ago while killing four guards in the process. If you see him or have any tips regarding any information related to this fugitive, please alert the local authorities immediately."

As soon as the reporter finished his statement, a picture of Jimmy popped up on screen. He easily resembled a psychopath at first glance. He had a scar across his face and a sick looking grin while his eyes were black in color and wide eyed giving him a crazy look. His hair was orange and messy as if it hadn't been washed in days.

"Certainly wouldn't want to have a run-in with that guy," I said to no one in particular. I got out of my sitting posture and stretched a bit before heading to my room upstairs. I had to go get food seeing how the fridge was empty; those two sure do eat a lot. I quickly got dressed and grabbed the keys for my truck, it was a present from my dad for my birthday. After gathering all the necessary items, I walked down the stairs and saw Jess and Nick with their packs waiting for me.

"Took you long enough!" Nick said with a sense of impatience, arms crossed with a glare.

"Whatever goth head," I returned with a slight smirk. Nick was almost as tall as me; he had jet black hair with bangs that covered the whole left side of his face, why his hair is like that is something that I don't know. He wore a black hoodie and torn jeans with some beat up tennis shoes.

"Ben, is that you?" I heard a voice yell.

"Yeah mom."

"Your father is coming home tonight so be sure to be home later okay?" she said.

"All right I will," I replied, gladly knowing that my father is coming home. He's been gone for quite a while.

"Yaaaaay! Dad's coming home!" Jess yelled, her obnoxious-sounding voice making Nick cringe.

"Yaaaay," Nick grumbled sarcastically.

"What you're not excited?" Jess asked, feeling a little ticked about Nick not seeming to care.

"Not exactly," he admitted while not caring about Jess's reaction.

"You are such a jerk, you know that?" she spoke to him.

He scoffed at her statement. "Like I could care what you think of me," Nick replied.

"All right you two, chill already! It's time to go to school and if you two continue this crap I turning this car around!" I said.

Nick and Jess just stared at me in absolute silence.

"What" I asked, feeling rather dumbfounded.

"For one thing, we're not in a car," Nick said as Jess giggled slightly.

I sweatdropped. "You know what? Shut up!" I yelled. In the distance, I could hear the faint sounds of my mom laughing. I sighed and walked outside with Jess and Nick where the bus was, Mom walked outside with us and bid the three of us farewell. "You two have a good day." She said sweetly. Jess hugged Mom tightly while Nick headed for the bus.

"You too, Benny."

"Moooooooom! You know I hate it when you call me that!" I said jokingly.

"I know," she said, giggling as she walked back into the house. Jess ran up to me and hugged me before hopping onto the bus. soon the bus was out of sight and I was standing in the drive way all by my lonesome.

"Whoop! Better get going!" I said jumping into my truck, I inserted the ignition and put the truck in drive, buckled my seatbelt and drove towards the park where I would meet my friends.

Behind a truck, a lone figure holding what appears to be a nail gun was hiding, a scar present on his face and his mouth contorted in a sickening grin as he stroked his firearms as if it was his own child.

"Just a little longer," he whispered. "And we'll get to have some fun with them." He finished with a quiet psychotic giggle. He ran to the house and climbed into the open basement window as he prepared his worst.

It took about a good two minutes but I arrived and there my friends were, chilling on the grass. Mike, Brian, Kathy, and Ty were all waiting for me. Brain saw me pull up and leaped into the air onto my truck causing me to swerve and almost hit a tree, but I stopped in the nick of time. I opened the door and saw Brian clinging to the hood like some kind parasite; a blonde-headed parasite to be exact.

"Are you insane or something or do you jump on moving cars for a living?" I asked, smiling at my friend's action.

"I could be," Brian said as he climbed off the hood. Brain was a little taller than me by a couple of inches. He had short blonde hair and was wearing his black torn jacket and sweat pants.

"It would explain a lot," Ty said jumping onto Brian's back causing the two to fall on their asses. Ty was the shortest of the group, standing at five feet. He had medium brown hair that was swept backwards on his head almost like an anime character and wore a blue tee shirt and black jeans.

"Nice truck Ben. Gift from the old man?" Mike asked, inspecting the vehicle. Mike was the tallest one out of the group, standing at almost seven feet. He wore his lettermen jacket and blue jeans with his lucky number two hat turned backwards on his head while his hair was black-colored and relatively short.

"Yeah, he got it for me a couple of days ago." I replied as Kathy came up behind him.

"When's he coming back?" Kathy asked. Kathy being the only female of the group was Ty's older sister, she wore her red beanie and her matching red zip jacket with her torn pants. She possessed shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Tonight," I said with big smile on my face.

Kathy smiled. "That's awesome."

Ty was helping Brian off the ground but let go causing him to fall again. "Not funny man! I'm going to kick your ass!" Brian said getting up and chasing Ty around my truck, I grabbed the two of them by the collar.

"All right children, chill or you won't get your snack," I said, letting them go and waving two snickers bars in front of them.

"You sick bastard," they both said.

"Are you going to stop?" I said teasing them with the snickers bar.

"Yes," they said.

"Good." I said to them before throwing the snickers chocolate bars over their heads.

"You ass!" they said running over each other.

"Do you really have to tease them like that?" Kathy asked me, crossing her arms.

I looked at her then at Ty and Brian. "Yes," I answered with a grin on my face as Ty and Brian were on the ground wrestling each other for the candy bars. Mike went over to the two and slapped them both upside the head while Kathy giggled at his actions.

"So what are we doing today guys?" I asked as Ty and Brian munched on their bars like a couple of squirrels.

"There's a new movie showing that we could go and see." Kathy said dusting Ty off.

"It's that new Pokémon movie right?" Brian asked mouth full of candy, Mike nodded.

I thought for a moment then nodded. "All right let's go!" I exclaimed and pointed to the east.

"Um, Ben?" Ty asked

"Yeah?" I said, not taking my eyes off of where I'm pointing.

"It's actually the other way," he said while pointing to the west.

I sweat dropped at my stupidity. "RIGHT! LET'S GO!" I yelled as I hopped into my truck. Ty, Brian, Mike, and Kathy hopped onto the bed of the pickup; once they were secured, I put the vehicle in gear and told them to hang on.

Back at the Ben's family house, Lisa was cooking up some food for everybody when Ben's dad Greg got home.

While she was cooking, she heard something clattering from the basement.

"Now what was that?" she wondered, she placed the stirring utensil down and went to the door leading to the basement. It was locked from the outside so whatever it was must've gotten in from the window outside.

"Must be one of those kids again," she guessed with a sigh, she pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door with it. She flipped the light on before going down, the bulb needed to be replaced because it was flickering on and off, giving the basement a scary feeling. Down there she could've sworn she heard giggling coming from down there but she assumed it was one of those kids that always found their way down here.

"All right you kids come out or I'm calling the police," she announced sternly. The basement was a mess, filled with boxes of old stuff from the kids' younger days that they no longer needed now that they were older.

Before she could go back upstairs she felt something metallic press up against the back of her neck.

"Why don't we have some fun" was all she heard as her world plunged into darkness.

"Holy crap!" Kathy yelled as we passed the theater; it was packed full of Pokémon fans left and right. Some of which looked as if they've been camping out for several weeks. I drove next to the place and parked the truck while Ty wrestled with Brian for the tenth time on the ride over here.

"Are you guys ever gonna stop?" I asked.

"Nope!" they said. I simply replied with a groan as I climbed out.

"All right, you two got the stuff?" Mike asked as he broke the two apart. They nodded and reached into their pockets and pulled out various snacks for the movie.

"We're sneaking food in?" Kathy asked.

"I am not paying five bucks for a candy bar," Mike said flatly as he grabbed a bar and shoved it in his pocket. Kathy shrugged agreeing and walking to the ticket booth to purchase tickets, Mike walked over to her while Ty and Brian shoved all of the snacks back into their pockets to avoid arousing suspicion. We walked over to Kathy got the tickets and went inside, the theater was packed with people that from the looks of their shirts and jackets were hardcore Pokémon fans. The movie that was being featured was a favorite of mine, a rerun of Pokémon the First Movie. Score I thought as went inside, we took our seats and waited as the previews went away. The first thing that showed was Pikachu's Summer Vacation; that brought back good memories and then the opening showed. This is about to be the best night of my life.

As the five watched the movie from their childhood, Ben's dad had returned home earlier than expected hoping to surprise everybody

"Lisa, guess who's home!" Greg said, opening the door and expecting a warm welcome. Instead, he was met with dead silence.

"Lisa? Kids? Guess she and the kids are out," he assumed. He put his duffle bag on the floor and took his jacket off putting it on a coat rack. Greg smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen.

"Maybe she's listening to music like she used to do." He made his way in their only to find a pan of food burning and no sign of Lisa. He walked over and turned the burner off to prevent a potential fire.

"She never leaves the stove when she's cooking."

Instinctively he ran outside to his truck and reached into the glove compartment and pulled out his Colt M1911, his trusty service sidearm. He checked the magazine and flipped the safety off before venturing back inside. Despite the fact he was back inside, the house seemed to have a sort of darkness to it. Greg made his way upstairs to the kids' room and discovered it to be empty. Greg left the kids room and ran to the master finding it empty. Last room was Bens, he walked into Ben's room and it was empty as well. He left Bens room and ran back down stairs to call the police, he dialed 911 but no ring tone, no dial tone. Then it hit him, the basement. He sneaked over to the door and opened it slowly; the creaking of the door didn't help his nerves at all. As he slowly making his way down the stairs he heard someone whimpering.

"Lisa!" he yelled, barreling down the staircase. He saw his wife being held by someone obscured by the darkness of the basement, holding an odd variety of firearm to her head.

"Put the weapon down slowly and step out!" Greg ordered with his handgun raised. The assailant merely giggled psychotically, finger twitching on the trigger. Lisa's mouth was gagged, her hands were tied with duct tape and her face sported a bruise.

"Are you the husband?" the assailant asked.

"Yes! Now what do you want?" Greg demanded, scared for his wife's safety.

The assailant simply laughed at his question "I just want to have a little fun." He said, the nail gun shaking in his hands. Greg thought for a moment about what to do. He could shoot the guy but his head was covered by a veil of darkness and no other body part was in view so shooting him was out of the question.

"If you don't want to see her bleed to death, you best put the gun down officer," the assailant warned him.

"I'm not a police officer," Greg began as he slowly lowered his gun down. "I am a lieutenant in the United States Marine Corps and you're trespassing," he finished with a grunt.

"I couldn't give two shits about whether or not you're an officer or a grunt working for that shit stain called a government!" he yelled stepping closer into the light, Greg could make out some of the assailant's features, he had orange hair and a scar on his face.

"All right, let's just talk," Greg said calmly, deciding to change the tactics a bit. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know!?" he demanded.

"Just small talk. That's all, no need to get jumpy," Greg said.

The assailant hesitated before answering. "Jimmy. Jimmy Harwell," he answered slowly.

"_I know this guy. He was put away for butchering his parents three years ago,_" Greg thought as Lisa stared him in the eyes pleading for help.

"Why are you here?" Greg asked calmly, it was hard to do with the anger threating to boil over and make him do something he'd regret.

"You look a little angry there, Greg," Jimmy said.

"_I didn't tell him my name,_" Greg thought. How could this psycho that was holding his wife hostage possibly know who he was?

"Wondering how I know your name?" Jimmy asked with a sick grin.

"_What, is this guy psychic?_" "Yeah a little. Are you psychic or something?" Greg asked.

"No. a little bird told me," he said, his fingers tightening its grip on both Lisa and the nail gun. "I have a question for you Greg," Jimmy said.

"And what would that be?" Greg asked

"Where is your son Benjamin?" Jimmy asked, his voice sounding different than before, his eyes taking on a different color, looking dark red instead of brown.

"What do you want with him?!" Greg yelled at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said, before pointing the nail gun at Greg.

"Okay just calm…" was all he was able to utter before falling to the floor as a nail penetrated through his skull while killing him instantly. Lisa tried to let out a scream at the sight but that was silenced by Jimmy snapping her neck like a twig.

"Did I forget something? Ah. I forgot to get the information, oh well. I'll just pry it out of his brother and sister." He said before he started to move some of the basements boxes around. "Might as well clean up."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kathy yelled in excitement as the five walked back to the truck.

"Damn straight!" Mike said, his arm over Kathy's shoulder.

"AWESOME!" Ty and Brian yelled in tandem, fighting with each other all the way.

"That brought back good memories," I said with a smile. The first time I watched the movie was when I was thirteen. It was possibly the greatest day of my life, I saw it with my girlfriend Anna, before she abandoned me. Anna left when I turned fourteen to go to live with her dad in Manchester England, that was a sad day for me.

The five made it to the truck and climbed in, Ty and Brian still fighting each other on the bed of the truck. Kathy climbed in the passenger seat with Mike.

"So what now?" Ty asked, Brian pushing him against the back window.

"We could go get something to eat, candy only does so much," Kathy said, holding her stomach with a sickened expression on her face.

"Are you doing all right there Kathy?" Mike asked while rubbing her back.

"Not really, probably shouldn't have eaten those milk duds." She replied.

"We could go to Burger king." Brian suggested, Ty punching him in the arm.

"Good idea." I said with a smile. I started the truck and drove out of the parking lot, heading for the local Burger King. It was at this moment when I realized I haven't had Burger King for about two years.

"I want a whopper," Ty and Brain yelled as they continued strangling each other.

"You know, it's gonna be kinda hard to eat when YOU'RE STRANGLING ONE ANOTHER!" Kathy yelled at the two making them stop and look at her with puppy dog eyes. It didn't work, so Kathy merely sighed.

"Why do you two do that?" she asked.

They both shrugged and resumed going at one another's throats. Mike laughed at the duo and resumed talking to Kathy.

"Well off to burger king we go I guess," I said. "NIIIIICCCCKKKKKK! You're soooooo slloooooooww!" Jess drawled out to Nick who was lagging behind.

School was out and the two missed their so they had to walk home. Jess thought it would be fun to make a game out of it but Nick didn't want to play with his little sister.

"I'm not racing you Jessica." He spat at her in a cold way, but it didn't faze her, she stopped and turned to him.

"Come on Nick, Why do you have to be like that?" She asked him with a sisterly tone. Nick scoffed and walked past her, giving her a cold glare. Jess sighed crossed her arms and resumed walking home. It took the duo some time but they made it home.

"Hey isn't that dad's truck?" Jess asked a smile creeping on her face.

"Yeeesss!" Nick drawled out. Jess ran up to the door and slowly pushed it open, no one in sight.

"Mom? Dad?" Jess asked gleefully, no answer came. Nick pushed her aside and made his way upstairs to his room while Jess was looking downstairs for Mom and Dad.

"She probably left to go to the store or something. Jeez, don't get your underwear in a knot." Nick told her before stopping his ascent. Jess looked at him with a glare.

"Her car is still here, she doesn't like walking all the way to the store you know that." Jess told him, continuing to look for them. Nick shook his head and continued upstairs. Jess had made her way throughout the house as quickly as possible, the kitchen where she found the burnt food. Outside, the living room, and all around upstairs, the only room she didn't check is the basement, with some hesitance she went to the basement door, gripped the knob and turned it. It opened.

"This door is always locked." She muttered, her usual cheerful demeanor gone as she stepped down. The light was on and flickering giving the basement an eerie dull glow as she made her way down, the window from the outside was open and letting in a cold breeze that only added to the frightening atmosphere. Once she made it down some of the boxes have been moved around and formed a sort of wall, something in the back of her head screamed "_Noo! Go back! Run!_" but her curiosity got the better of her. She made her way over to the boxes and squeezed in between them to get to the other side.

After some effort she made it to the other side only to regret it seconds later. On the floor was a pool of blood and some kind of insignia on the wall lit up by candles, on the other wall was her father. He was nailed to the wall by his hands somehow and stripped of his shirt, on his chest was the same insignia on the wall only it was carved onto his chest with a bloody knife that lay on the floor in front of him. She let out an ear piercing scream that shook the household before turning to run but was stopped in her tracks by her mother's disfigured form staring at her with lifeless eyes. Jess tried to scream again but was silenced by a hand grabbing her and gagging her.

"If you don't want to end up like your parents, you best shut your trap. Alright!?" a voice told to her quietly.

She nodded her head quickly.

"Good, now tell me about your brother," the voice said calmly, ungagging her but keeping his hand firmly on her arm. She gulped.

"Wh-what do yo-you wa-w-want with Ni-Ni-Nick?" she asked in between gasps, unable to keep the sadness of losing both her parents.

"Hmm, no I don't want to know about Nick but I want to know about your oldest brother Benjamin," he replied in a cold tone/ Jess shivered in fear at the way he spoke.

"Wh-why do yo-you want Ben?" she asked, fear overwhelming her.

"That is nothing to concern your feeble mind about little girl," he started. "I want to know where he is, he has something my organization wants and if I don't get it for them." He stopped to pop his neck making a sickening cracking noise. "Well let's just say it won't end pleasantly for me…," he finished gripping her arm tighter, causing her to whimper.

"Well? Where is he?!" he asked her, malice clear in his voice.

Jess steeled herself. "He's not here, I don't know where he is." Trying to sound as mean as possible. but due to her nice nature, it didn't work so well.

"Well aren't we trying to sound tough," he said in a joking way.

"If you don't know then I guess I'll have to ask your brother, what was his name?" Just then the boxes making the wall fell startling him and loosened his grip on Jess in which she took advantage of and sprinted towards the falling boxes, Nick was standing there with his palm outward. Jess ran beside him and gripped his arm sobbing, Nick gestured for her to get behind him which she did with no hesitation.

"My name is Nick, who are you?" Nick asked, making it clear that he couldn't care less.

The man turned to face the Nick, his full face in view on the light. "Ah, Nicolas is it? It's a pleasure. I am Daemon Occidentis (**1*)** but you may call me Damon," he spoke in a dark voice.

"Hmm," Nick hummed in thought. "Your name sucks." Nick spat at him, a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, I thought you would be like your older brother, my assumption was wrong," Damon said while crossing his arms, his red eyes unblinking.

"I've seen you before, on the news." Jess said from behind Nick. "You're Jimmy Harwell."

Damon turned his gaze to her. "Yes that is true, this body is Jimmy's but for now I am harboring it." He explained to her, his eyes remaining wide open.

"Do you intend to just stare at us like a weirdo?" Nick asked sarcastically, slowly moving himself and Jess back towards the door going upstairs. Just then Damon grasped his head.

"It seems the idiot wants to come out and 'play'. Nothing I can do about that," Damon said before he started to convulse in an uncontrollable manner, standing up.

"Nick, we should run," Jess whispered to him, pointing to the stairs. Nick shook his head.

"You don't feel that?" Nick asked her, she gave him a questioning glance.

"Feel what?" Jess asked Nick, still wanting to run. Before Nick could answer Damon stopped convulsing and started giggling like a maniac, he looked up at them with black eyes.

"Jimmy I presume?" Nick asked. Jimmy gasped and pulled out his nail gun.

"How do you know my name!?" he yelled his voice sounding high pitched and childish.

"Damon told me." Nick replied, blocking Jess from view of Jimmy. Jimmy visible shivered at the name, holding his head.

"Not him," Jimmy said.

At Burger King the five were eating. "WHOPPERS!" Ty and Brian yelled, their mouths filled with ketchup and whoppers. Kathy groaned at watching the two.

"The only time those two stop fighting is when there's food in sight,"she said to no one in particular.

"Or a pretty face but I don't see one around, do you?" Mike asked her innocently, earning him a hard glare and a hard poke to the ribcage with a sharpened finger nail causing him to cringe in fear.

"I'm taking your food if you don't shut your trap!" Kathy told him, Mike bowing his head apologetically and feigned crying causing Kathy to go "aww" and hug him.

"You're so jelly!" Mike mouthed to me, Kathy's arms around him. I made a very rude finger gesture his way mouthing. "I've got your whopper," I mocked while dangling it in front of him.

"You bastard!" he mouthed back, grabbing a ketchup packet and throwing it at me.

"What are you guys doing?" Ty asked, mouth full of whopper and ketchup as Brian was sneaking his last whopper away.

"Closing time!" one of the attendants told us, Ty saw that Brian stole his whopper and chased him outside while me Kathy and Mike cleaned up the mess they made. When we were done I headed out to my truck.

"You headed home Ben?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah gotta go and greet the old man," I said with a grin.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Ty yelled to Brian, Kathy sitting on a bench smiling at the two's antics.

"Ha! Well I'm going to walk home, need to work off the lunch." Mike told me.

"Sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah., don't wanna make you late to the old man's homecoming, give him my best," he told me, flashing a smirk causing Kathy to drool at the sight of him.

"Kathy, Ty, Brian! You all want a ride home?" I yelled to them.

"Nah I'm going to walk home with Mike," Kathy replied, putting her arm around his.

"We're going walk home also." He turned to Brian before saying, "We got still have some unfinished business!" Ty yelled pointing at Brian his, arm shaking.

"Oh it's on!" Brian yelled running towards Ty and Kathy's home, Ty following close behind. I shook my head and turned to Kathy and asked, "What are they talking about now?"

"Ty got a new game and has gotten his ass kicked at it repeatedly by Brian and now he wants payback," Kathy explained.

"Ah, well I'm off so see you all tomorrow," I said as I departed Burger King. Mike and Kathy were walking home; Mike flipping the bird and I flipping it right back with a smile earning me a laugh from one of my best friends.

The ride home would be a cinch seeing how the Burger King is a block away. As I drove home I saw dad's truck in the driveway.

"Must be home early." I murmured to myself. I drove into the driveway and got out. The front door was open.

"Nick and Jess must have gotten home," I sighed. "They always forget to close the door." I walked up to it and pushed it open. The smell of burnt food filled the air, finding this odd I crept into the kitchen finding a pan of burnt food. The burner was turned off.

"Weird," I whispered. Just then I heard a clattering from downstairs.

"The basement!" I ran towards the door and kicked it open, an smell of iron in the air from the basement.

"Ugh," I groaned as I stepped down the stairs, a voice spoke to me.

"Ben!" A female voice whispered loudly to me.

"Jess!?" I said as I reached the bottom. Nick was standing in front of Jess who sobbing quietly, on the other side of the room was a weird insignia painted in what looks like blood, the guy on the news was standing in front of it holding a nail gun towards Nick and Jess. Instinct took over and I leapt in front of Nick and Jess arms outward. Nick took this opportunity to try and calm Jess, which is unlike him given his personality.

"Who are you!?" Jimmy screamed at me, the nail gun shaking in his hands.

"What have you done to my little sister to make her cry!?" I yelled, pissed off and scared out of my mind at the same time. Before I could get an answer Jimmy started shaking and holding his head, he stopped suddenly and his eyes took on a red glow, sending an odd feeling of fear down my spine.

"Ahh." Jimmy said, his voice low and demonic. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you at last, I am Damon," he finished.

I thought for a moment before asking. "Wait, I thought your name was Jimmy?" "_What's with his eyes?! They've gone red!_" I thought as Damon put the nail gun away.

"Benjamin, are you aware that you have something I want." He told me, red eyes unblinking and staring into my very soul. It sent a feeling on unease through me.

"What could I possibly have that you could want!?" I yelled at him. Damon closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper that looked very old, he unfolded it and showed it to me. On it was a circler object that had symmetrical lines on the inside of the object, it looked like something you'd have to find on a quest in a video game or something.

"I don't have anything even remotely close to that!" I told him; what is this thing anyway? Why is it so important? Damon suddenly went wide eyed and I froze where I stood, something told me to turn around so I did. Nick and Jess were frozen as well, the two were looking at the stairs, on them was a cloaked figure surrounded by a veil of dark blue energy. He stood about seven and looked to be a rather fearsome person, something long and purple protruded from the back of his cloak that looked like a tail. He gave me one look before he raised a hand… he had three fingers with round tips!

"_Who the hell is this!_" I yelled in my head hoping for an answer, none came. The cloaked figure closed his fingers into a fist and me Nick and Jess were surrounded by a veil of dark blue same as the figure, with a quick swipe of his hand everything went black.

Damon stood dumbfounded at what just happened, the one individual he didn't expect nor hoped would arrive did.

"Humph, didn't expect you to arrive." Damon said to the figure as he made his way down the stairs.

"Nothing to say?" Damon asked the figure. The figure made no movement to acknowledge his presence as he made his way over to Ben's deceased parents, he kneeled down and waved his hand over Greg and Lisa, two orbs that are black blue in color rose out of their bodies and floated midair in front of him. With of sigh he touched them and the orbs turned a bright white and flew out the window into the heavens.

Damon laughed, putting a finger on his forehead. "Your sympathy for these humans disgust me, I do remember you used to hate humanity before that one came along and changed how you view them." He told the figure, again no response. Damon slowly pulled out his nail gun and pointed it at the cloaked figure; it shook in his hands as he slowly pressed the trigger three times sending three nails toward the figure. The figure then stood up and held his hand toward them, they stopped in midair then fell to the floor. Before Damon could fire again, he stopped and couldn't move a muscle. It was like he was frozen, turns out the figure was using telekinesis to keep Damon from moving, he then walked over to Damon slowly and gripped his neck nearly breaking it, his eyes shone dark blue and then he spoke in a voice that would scare anybody on the receiving end.

"You will pay for what you have done, how are you here. The barrier could not have been broken by the likes of you." The figure demanded. Damon laughed but was silenced quickly by the figure gripping his neck harder.

"Did you really think a barrier such as that would stop us from passing over to this side? Well think again! The Barrier has been broken and there is no stopping us from getting what we deserve!" Damon responded coldly, the figure was obviously startled by this.

"You lie," he told Damon.

Damon laughed again. "You have mind reading abilities! If you see it in my mind then it is no lie." He said. The figure merely stared into Damon's eyes, he tightened his grip as hard as he could before letting him go. Damon sprawled out onto the floor and a coughing fit began.

"There's no stopping us you know that! And it's not just me that's here, there are others." Damon told the figure sitting up causing him to whip around and punch Damon sending him across the room.

Damon groaned before standing up albeit wobbly.

"You and all the ones who imprisoned us eons ago will pay!" Damon yelled, Damon then left Jimmy's body appearing as a dark red aura, he gave the figure one last look before disappearing into thin air leaving an unconscious Jimmy sprawled out on the floor. The figure stood for a moment.

"_The barrier is broken, this will not bode well for this world. I will have to warn the council about this._" He thought as he teleported away to warn his superiors.

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun and a cool breeze.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I sat up, I rubbed my eyes to rid them of the sleepiness and to get a view of my surroundings. I was in a forest; it was very colorful and big.

"Wow," I said as I stood up, it felt weird to stand. I took a step forward then fell.

"What the hell!?" I muttered as I spat out dirt, I looked at my feet and saw yellow.

"_Okay, what?_" I thought as I stood up and got a look at myself, I had yellow fur.

"_Okay freaking out a bit here!_" I said in my head. I looked at my hands and I did not see hands, but yellow paws.

"_What the hell!_" I then felt my ear twitch, wait my ear can't twitch! I felt the top of my head and felt two long pointy ears.

"_I bet there's a tail also._" I thought as I slowly looked at my back, there it was. A yellow tail shaped like a thunderbolt with brown at the base.

"_Wait, am I a…_" I heard water close by me and sprinted towards it, while falling I might add. I made it there and slowly walked towards the water, I took a breath and looked down into the water and was somewhat shocked by what I saw. I was a Pokémon, I was a Pikachu. With a couple of twitches I shot my head up and screamed to the heavens.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

**Wow! 6K words! This is probably the longest thing I've written in a while. :D I hope this story is awesome. Also(*1) Daemon occidentis, I tried a little Latin here and this is supposed to mean: **_**Demon of the West. **_**But I may have messed that up, don't know but I hope you like the little trivia I added :D:D till next time stay frosty and stay awesome!** And thanks to my awesome beta reader Soldier Of The Future. You're awesome buddy. :D


End file.
